


Nine Lives (but you can keep each one)

by Starfeathers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bonito is a good and pure kitty boy that deserves the d tbh, i dont see much of him and its a Crime, this is for the 31 days thing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: From Bonito Rice’s place on the bed that night, blankets soft and warm beneath him as Sanma gazed down at him with a fondness only reserved for him, this is where he knew he belonged.





	Nine Lives (but you can keep each one)

From Bonito Rice’s place on the bed that night, blankets soft and warm beneath him as Sanma gazed down at him with a fondness only reserved for him, this is where he knew he belonged.

His body accepted Sanma readily, hungrily, tail thrashing and a purr rumbling beneath the desperate mewls and moans that tore themselves from his throat. Those delicate, soft and warm hands were on him, touching, petting, bringing him closer and closer with every passing minute.

Sanma’s skin was hot and flushed, and Bonito raked his nails down his back with abandon. Sanma only groaned at the pain, spurred on, his kitten’s sounds like music to his ears.

“Keep singing for me, Bonito…” Sanma’s voice was deeper, raspier, and Bonito could barely get enough of it.

“I- yes, Sanma…!” It was all Bonito could manage, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as the pleasure was almost too much for him. He breathed out as Sanma breathed in, hips pushing down as Bonito’s pushed up, lips and tongues melding together so hotly, so beautifully, that Bonito Rice hit his limit so soon.

With a sharp cry he finished, high and needy purr still caught in his throat. But Sanma wasn’t done with him yet, and Bonito was more than willing to give himself over for as long as his lover wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 31 Days of Food Fantasy thing! \o/ Gonna write a lil drabble like this every day for the rest of the month >w>;;; lord have mercy on my laziness


End file.
